Are You Addicted To Anime?
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: [Possibly the wrong category] Are you a complete n00b or an utter genius when it comes to the obsession of anime and manga? Take this quick test and see just how deep you are into the addiction!


Alright, here's the deal. Read through this lovely little list, and for every one you read that you think applies to you, give yourself a lovely little point. At the bottom there'll be a chart to see how obsessed you are with anime and manga. Sound fun? Good, enjoy!

* * *

1. You have more manga than real books.

2. You have more anime than real movies.

3. You prefer anime guys/chicks to real guys/chicks.

4. You learned all of your valuable life lessons from fanfictions.

5. The style of gravity-defying hair and eyes that take up half of a person's face is normal to you.

6. You've attempted to dye/style your hair in the fashion of your favorite anime/manga character.

7. You've tried to find/make outfits identical to your favorite anime/manga character for cosplays.

8. You've tried to find/make outfits identical to your favorite anime/manga character just for fun.

9. You have a closet full of cosplay costumes because you can't decide on a favorite anime/manga character.

10. You've named more than half of your pets after your favorite anime/manga character.

11. You've tried to rename yourself after your favorite anime/manga character.

12. You start to believe characters from anime/manga are real and that they're somewhere out there waiting for you.

13. You start to speak in the appropriate accent of the dubbed version of your favorite anime character.

14. You try to sweatdrop or fall down like an anime/manga character.

15. Your favorite anime/manga character's catch phrase becomes your own.

16. You make OCs just to put with your favorite anime/manga character just so you can write fanfics about someone like yourself with that character.

17. You purchase anime/manga or memorabilia when you should be buying food/paying bills.

18. People look at you funny when you call them baka.

19. You learn Japanese to the best of your ability just so you can pretend like you belong in Japan.

20. You take a sudden interest in nothing but Japanese cuisine (and for the poor of us, that consists of ramen).

21. You adopt the habits and quirks of your favorite anime/manga character.

22. You go to a marry-your-favorite-character site and get hitched with the best of them.

23. You go to a marry-your-favorite-character site and get hitched with all of them.

24. You think yaoi/yuri/het is only hot if it's animated.

25. You're finding that a lot of these facts are pertaining to you.

26. Lemons and limes stopped pertaining to fruit a loooooong time ago.

27. OC, OOC, PWP, WAFF, OTP, OT3, and AU all mean something to you.

28. Half of your hard drive is dedicated to fanart of anime/manga characters and/or downloaded anime/manga.

29. 'cest' can be proceeded by many, many other things than 'twin' and 'in'.

30. Shipping has nothing to do with the delivery of packages.

31. You know at least three anime/manga characters that are just like you in one way or another.

32. Your definition of the behavior of vampires, demons, angels, and other non-human races come directly from your collection of anime/manga.

33. You know what rping is... so well that you don't even bother to capitalize it properly.

34. Your desktop is always straight from your favorite anime/manga and your playlist is filled with anime theme songs.

35. You've met half or more than half of your friends through anime/manga, fanfiction, or rping.

36. You've met the rest while browsing anime and manga at your local bookstore or at cons.

37. You know where the manga is in your Borders...and not much else.

38. Even if you're not in a store for manga or anime, if there's a chance they have it, you quickly scan all the likely places.

39. You know where the likely places to find anime/manga are (just in case you don't know, it's usually toward the back and almost always along the walls).

40. You know just who you're going to send this test to when you're done reading it.

41. You buy a game that is inspired by your favorite anime or manga, quality be damned.

42. You attempt, re-attempt, and attempt one more time to perform jutsu, magic, spells, alchemy, or any other magical incantation that you see in manga/anime regardless of the likelihood of it actually happening.

43. ...you try it just once more because you swear something almost happened that last time.

44. You're jealous of anime/manga guys'/chick's bodies even though it's virtually impossible to look like them without heavy duty surgery.

45. You buy or get someone else to buy you kunai/shuriken/katanas regardless of your ability to wield them.

46. You try it again, you _know _it'll work this time!

47. Your walls and ceiling are covered with posters from anime/manga.

48. You (and possibly your friends) are well known at your school for being the 'anime freak'

49. Even if you don't do half of this crap, you understand and accept, if not full out support, the people that do and would if you had the resources to.

50. You spend all your time making up ridiculous little tests and lists just like this one.

* * *

**The scale:**

1-10: n00b! Jeez, do you even know what anime _is_? I bet you watch the dubs, don't you?

11-20: Slightly better than a n00b, but not by much... you're still lacking in the anime essentials and need to step up your addiction.

21-30: Alright, so you're well-acquainted with the basics. Go watch a few more subs and spend the next three paychecks on nothing but worthless memorabilia and anime/manga, then come talk to me.

31-40: Hell yes, you're right up there with the best of them. You know your stuff and no one can tell you differently or else you'll talk circles right around their n00b asses. You're not perfect...yet. Keep it up!

41-50: The absolute anime geniuses. You guys have seen and read it all and know all those little odd facts that no normal person would know. You take anime obsession to a whole new level and not only immerse yourself in the stories, but the culture and fandoms surrounding them. You are my gods.

* * *

XD, so let me know how you did. To be fair, I'll put my score up first: 32. x-x, so I'm not a completely genius.. I'm too poor to be a true anime freak. If you liked this, let me know, and check out my other lists: 15 Signs That You Are Obsessed With Spiral, and 20 Signs That You Are A Narutard. Hope you had fun! 


End file.
